


The Past Ain't Through With You

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, POV Third Person, it sucks but i got better i promise, my first attempt at writing in third person, the voice in this is all screwy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank runs away from home for the day, only to find a piece of his past in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Past Ain't Through With You

He stumbled along the cold grey sidewalk, not paying attention to where he was going, not having any particular destination in mind. His name was Frank, and today, his wall of strength had come tumbling down.

Nothing too spectacular had happened, he was just so tired, tired of being strong, tired of pretending that each time his parents fought it didn't send tiny daggers into his heart. So he had left...not forever, just for the day.

In hindsight, leaving home might not have been the best idea. Having no car to his name, and no real idea where he was headed to, Frank was definitely lost, but at the moment, he couldn't find the energy to care. It was such a relief to be able to just think, and not have to worry about who was watching, or what he had to do for anyone else.

Lost in his silent contemplation, Frank barely noticed as the skies opened up and began to splatter him with a light drizzle. Finally becoming aware of the droplets cascading down his thick black hair, Frank decided it was time to head somewhere dry before he caught a cold.

Spying a cozy looking coffee shop a few buildings down, Frank turned his converse clad feet toward it, intent on getting a hot drink and resting his tired legs.

As he was about to open the door, a group of teenagers ran out of the shop, colliding with Frank and causing him to sprawl ungracefully on the pavement. Like typical kids (even though Frank was maybe a year older than them, he still viewed them as kids) they didn't even stop to see if he was all right, they just ran off to wherever they were headed next.

Painfully regaining his footing, Frank looked down and saw that his favorite Black Flag shirt was torn by the fall. Even though it was such a little thing, that was all that he could take today. Collapsing on the curb, Frank sobbed with his face held in shaking hands, his curtain of wet hair hiding him from the world.

A warm touch on his shoulder startled Frank out of his cloud of misery. He slowly looked up, pushing his bedraggled hair out of his hazel eyes.

"Frank - is that you?" a familiar voice asked him.

Frank stared up into the kind face of a boy who he hadn't seen since he had moved away three years ago, his expression drawn with worry for his sorry condition. With a shaking hand. Frank tried to wipe his tear stained face. The boy gazed down at him before brushing away a tear he had missed.

"Gerard?" Frank managed to gasp out.

"Come on, let's get you up and out of the cold." He grasped his hand. Numbly, Frank let him lift him from the freezing pavement.

"I thought you were in California?" Frank mumbled.

"I came back home to visit my mom. I tried to call you, but your phone was disconnected," Gerard answered as he steered Frank into the coffee shop. Gerard settled him down in a comfortable booth right under the heater vent and removed his jacket, draping it over Frank's slim shoulders.

"Just sit here and warm up, I will get you something to drink."

Unable to think of anything to say, Frank took his advice and snuggled deeper into his jacket. It smelled wonderful, like coffee, and cigarettes, and that smell that was unique only to Gerard.

Old memories came pouring back...stolen kisses and whispered promises of being together until the end. Gerard returned to the table, carrying two cups of coffee that emitted a delicious aroma, placing Frank's cup in front of him. He gratefully wrapped his hands around its comforting warmth.

"I can't believe it's really you..." Frank whispered.

"I know...I am so sorry I left you Frank."

"It's okay, you got into your dream college...I knew what we had couldn't last forever."

Embarrassingly enough, Frank felt himself wanting to cry again, and almost as if Gerard sensed his impending tears, he moved from his seat across the table and came to sit next to him.

"Things are worse at home." It was a statement, not a question, and Frank simply nodded in response.

"I just needed to get away for the day..." Frank dropped his eyes in shame. Gerard grasped Frank's chin gently and forced him to look into his eyes.

"I have missed you so much," he sighed before pressing his slightly chapped lips against Frank's. Shocked into inaction, Frank simply sat motionless until Gerard pulled away.

"I'm sorry...that was stupid of me," Gerard stammered out.

Frank could see the hurt shining out of his eyes, and he reached out and grasped both of Gerard's hands with his. He still loved him...hell he probably always would, but when Gerard had left, it had hurt so badly he had completely shut away his feelings for him, because if he didn't, he wouldn't have been able to function.

He hadn't even allowed himself to think Gerard's name, because it was accompanied by a stabbing pain in his heart. Now that he was back, all of his pent up emotions were resurfacing, and he had simply been paralyzed by the force of them.

"I missed you too." Gerard smiled radiantly in response, and Frank leaned over and kissed Gerard again.

It started out gentle and sweet, but underneath was a brimming passion that neither of them could ignore. Gerard licked at Frank's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which he happily granted. His tongue explored every inch of his mouth until Frank's lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen.

When they finally pulled apart, Frank felt as if he had just been filled with rays of sunlight. He leaned his head against Gerard's shoulder and sighed, content to spend as long as he possibly could in his arms.

"Do you want to come back to my house? My mom won't be home from work for a few more hours."

Frank nodded enthusiastically at the chance to be alone with the only man he had ever loved. He barely remembered the walk to Gerard's familiar street, he was too caught up in the sparks tingling up his hand that was clutched firmly by Gerard.

As soon as they were inside, Gerard pressed him up against the nearest wall and kissed him passionately. Frank responded desperately, his hips bucking against Gerard's in an attempt to create more friction where he needed it most. Pulling away to allow them both to breathe, he began trailing his gorgeous lips down Frank's pale neck, earning himself a harsh moan from the shorter boy.

"Bedroom..." Frank gasped as he felt Gerard's fully erect cock rubbing against his leg. Rushing upstairs, they continued to kiss and fondle each other the entire way, removing both of their shirts in the process.

Gerard gently pushed Frank down onto the bed and took the opportunity to examine the vibrantly tattooed skin that had once been so familiar to him. Frank's chest was rising and falling rapidly, sweat had begun to break out on his pale face, causing his black hair to stick to his forehead.

With shaking hands, Gerard pushed his fingers through Frank's tangled locks, relishing in the gasp Frank released as his tugged slightly. Desperate to have him naked underneath him, Gerard removed the obnoxiously tight jeans from his lover's skinny legs, throwing them to the floor carelessly.

Frank's lust filled eyes stared down at him as Gerard lowered his head and took just the tip of Frank's cock into his mouth. Teasing him with short licks of his tongue, Gerard smiled as Frank began to go crazy above him.

"Please baby...more?" Frank begged, and Gerard couldn't refuse him anything.

Slowly, he took the rest of his swollen dick into his mouth and began to move up and down in a tortuous fashion. Frank thrust into his mouth, and Gerard let him, taking everything he could give him. It has been so long since Frank had been intimate with anyone, that he was coming undone already.

Gerard had released his own straining cock from the confines of his jeans, and Frank leaned over so he could begin stroking him as Gerard continued his skillful work with his mouth. Their moans filled the room as both of them reacquainted themselves with each other's bodies.

"I want you inside me," Frank pleaded.

Knowing that it turned Frank on, Gerard seductively sucked on two of his fingers, coating them generously in saliva before gently inserting one into him. Frank tightened up at first, but as he worked another finger inside, he began to loosen around his hand.

When Frank let out a broken moan of pleasure, Gerard knew he was ready, and he hastily aligned himself with his entrance. It had been so long, and he couldn't wait to feel his lover's tight heat encase him again.

"Ohh... _fuck_..." Frank hissed as Gerard pushed his way inside. After waiting for him to adjust, Gerard pulled out and then plunged back inside a little faster.

"Do that again...harder please..."

That was all the encouragement Gerard needed. He began jerking his hips as his nails dug into Frank's sides. Mewling with pleasure, he knew exactly when he hit Frank's sweet spot, because he threw his head back and cried out loudly.

"Oh god...don't stop," Frank gasped out breathlessly. Gerard thrust even faster, and Frank began to feel heat radiating throughout his entire body.

"Gee...I'm close..."

Gerard responded by wrapping his slender fingers around his cock and pumping him steadily. Giving over to the pleasure, Frank cried out Gerard's name as his orgasm tore through him. He felt Gerard beginning to twitch inside of him as well, and he knew he had come too. Collapsing onto the bed, Frank curled his arms around Gerard and held him tightly to his chest.

"I don't want you to leave again..." Frank whispered as he stroked Gerard's sweat soaked red hair.

"I won't leave you this time Frank. If you want, you can come with me," Gerard's voice broke as he asked the question. Their relationship had been getting pretty serious before Gerard had left, but that had been years ago, and he didn't know if Frank would take him up on his offer.

"You mean it Gerard? You would really take me away?" Frank's face broke into an ear splitting grin as he contemplated a life far away from his abusive parents, and living with the man he still loved after all this time.

"Of course Frankie. I will never leave you alone again," Gerard whispered into his ear.

Frank would treasure those words forever. More than the _"I love you"_ that would come later, even more than _"will you marry me?"_ , because those words gave him the first glimmer of hope that maybe he could find happiness in this crazy world as long as he had Gerard by his side.


End file.
